


artist’s hands

by arctichorizons



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist!Steve, Drabble, F/M, nat wants to have fun, set post a1, steve takes a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctichorizons/pseuds/arctichorizons
Summary: Post-Avengers one-shot. Steve takes a day off and paints and sketches and just lets it all out. He wants to include Nat in his pieces but can’t seem to get her right. So when she shows up in lingerie, he know’s exactly what to do.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	artist’s hands

Blue, red, orange, brown, all the colours melted together at the soft hairs of his brush. He had taken a much-needed day off, and had spent all day painting, drawing and sketching. It came naturally to him, his mind was everywhere else when he was letting his creative side take over. He just let it flow, straight out of his mind and onto the canvas.

As he worked, Steve let his thoughts wander too. It didn’t take long before they circled back to Nat. They had spent more than a few hours together following the attack on New York. They were officially partners since Nick had paired them, but they were more than that. The nights they had in each other’s company had more than one time nearly turned to more than just a movie night. It was only a few nights ago when the picture on-screen had turned quite steamy that Nat had started asking questions.

“Ugh, it’s been forever and a day since I got laid. Didn’t think about that reminder when I chose the movie... When was your last time?” she suddenly blurted out.

He had looked at her and shrugged. “Let’s say close to never,” he said.

“Ooo! As in never, never?”

He shrugged again. “Pretty much.”

“Steve, either you’ve been in bed with someone or you haven’t.”

“Then never,” he said and her smile grew with triumph and amusement.

She had raised herself up from her position on the minimal couch, drawing her legs away from where they had been conveniently placed in his lap, and Steve lifted his arms that had been resting on her legs. When she was sitting up again, she leaned a little in to him.

“Hmm. I can’t quite imagine you as bad in bed,” she said.  
“How is that relevant?” She just shrugged and smirked before she let a manicured nail trail along his jawline. He almost groaned at it, but protested anyways.

“Cut it off, Nat.”

“As you will, virgin,” she said and leaned back again.

Nat called it _education_. She showed him all the movies and cultural experiences he had missed during those 70 years, and honestly, by now he didn’t know what he would do without her. Coming back into the world wasn’t easy, obviously. When he had his moments where he would just sit on the edge of the bed and stare into nothing while thinking about everything, Nat would crawl into his space and put her arms around him and embrace him tightly from behind. She would nuzzle her face into his neck and whisper to him. He didn’t know exactly why her touches and words helped, but it had saved his life more than once.

Steve finished yet another piece; a painting of an extravagant living room, inspired from the twenties. He was satisfied with how the watercolours worked together, but it was still like there was something missing. He couldn’t quite figure out what, so he just carefully lifted it off of the easel and placed it with the others on rack so it could dry properly.

He was just about to make the first brush of his pen to define the lines of his next work when the door to his apartment clicked open. He turned his head to see Nat kicking off her shoes in the hallway.

“Ma’am,” he greeted. It had become a thing, they called each other ‘sir’ and ‘ma’am’, not for any reason in particular, just because.

“Hey,” she said. “What have you been up to today? It was kind of odd at the compound without your ugly face.” He could practically hear her smirking. He just sighed.

“Well, it has been fine.” He made a gesture towards all the art he had finished.

“Don’t know how I managed to get all this done, but here we are, I guess.”

“Yeah, here we are.” It was only now that he had taken his eyes off of the canvas that he noticed the change in Nat’s appearance. She had curled her hair softly away from her face, and her lips were one red tone darker than the curls. She wore a long trench coat over her transparent stockings, when she would usually turn up in yoga pants and a loose hoodie. She noticed his eyes on her and smiled broadly.

“I, uhh- what are you doing, Nat?”

He spoke slowly and it was enough to drive her completely nuts. How his voice turned darker, deeper, lower as he spoke. And his eyes, god, his eyes. The way they darkened too as she could practically see him fighting the thoughts that were burning in his mind. Not that she wanted him to. She knew exactly what she had come for, and she was willing to bet that he knew too.

“I think you know of my intentions,” she answered stepping closer to him.

She undid the belt of her coat and let it pool on the floor. He hitched a breath when he saw what she wore under it, or more importantly, what she didn’t wear under it. She was now so close to him that he just had to reach out and pull her the last few inches and they would be there. She had to admit that she had been waiting for this moment for longer than she wanted to accept. And every time she had allowed herself to fantasise about it (mostly while touching herself) it had been a part of the fantasy that at least one of them got cold feet about it. Usually her.

But she didn’t have cold feet, not now. Very against what she had expected. It just came naturally as they stood there, breathing the same air.

She moved one of her hands to his back, up his spine, settling on his neck. It drew another sharp breath from his mouth, and then she felt his hands on her back, pulling her in. She searched his mouth, but he drew back just slightly, then letting his hands slide up to tangle in her hair, tugging on the red locks while his lips lingered over hers. She didn’t expect to be weakened by his touch like this, but it was almost too much that he was so close but still hardly there just as she felt the heat curl up in her core and a deep sigh fell from her lips and she completely gave in. He finally let his lips fall to hers, and the first electric touch sent sparks all the way to her fingertips.

It was almost way too soft and wholesome for her, and she was just about to do something about it when the grip on her hair turned tighter, tipping her head back. Her lips parted, giving way for his tongue to expertly, thoroughly explore her. A muffled moan fell from her mouth and into his, and she felt him grinning against her, and the feeling of victory only gave him the confidence to further deepen the kiss.

It didn’t last much longer, though. When he drew away, she was panting into the air, aching for his touch. She didn’t know why he suddenly hesitated, so she sneakingly hooked a finger under the hem of his pants, but her wrist was quickly caught in an iron grip.

“Later, I promise,” he said, voice low and husky, and God, it turned her on like nothing else.

“You see, my fingers have been itching to capture you in one of my works, but I just can’t seem to get it right without a reference. Now I finally have you...” he whispered into her hair and kissed it as he cupped her face with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> found this year-old drabble in my notes idk really what it is exactly, but comment if you want me to finish it, ig?


End file.
